


karkat vantas carries a sickle

by SigmundFro



Series: wherein numerous characters judge their peers unfairly; nine characters sport snazzy eyewear; and everyone remains oblivious to the obvious quadrants; [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigmundFro/pseuds/SigmundFro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John tries to make Karkat smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	karkat vantas carries a sickle

_Karkat Vantas carries a sickle._ A friend of a friend saw him pull it on a guy at a party and gut him right down the middle. He’s not entirely sure that this is true, because how could he still be going to school here? Wouldn’t he be in jail or something? That sounds a lot more likely, although he does concede that Karkat has kind of a weird name and he’s never actually seen the guy smile. Not once.

 _Karkat Vantas never smiles._ This is a fact and he knows this for sure. He’s made it his mission to make Karkat smile, even a tiny grin would do, but it looks like that’ll have to wait because it only seems to irritate him when he greets him every afternoon with a cheery _hi, Karkat!_ and Dave says to _leave the douchebag alone, Egbert, he obviously has a raging homo anger boner for you and I honestly can’t blame him, have you seen yourself John? Look at that ass –_ he ends the conversation there, because Dave is too good at being ironic sometimes and maybe he isn’t cool enough to come up with a funny response that will raise his prankster’s gambit and not embarrass him in front of his best bro and – hey! He has a great idea that will definitely make Karkat smile.

 _Karkat Vantas most definitely does not smile at John Egbert’s hilarious prank._ He greets him as per usual with the same _hi, Karkat!_ and the taller boy doesn’t even look up until he clears his throat loudly to get his attention. Karkat’s face is a mixture of complete derision and amazement, but amazement in the sense of _I cannot believe what an idiot you are right now_ rather than _I cannot believe what a hilarious prankster you are right now._ He studies his face while the other boy stares at his incredibly clever and funny disguise. Karkat has a really nice jawline, he thinks. A nice jawline that has angles and angles and angles that he’d like to run his fingers over gently, just to feel the hot pulse beneath his skin and the way his bones shape his face and also Karkat has really big eyes and they’re sort of intense and brooding and making his face warm and his disguise nose is making stupid snuffling sounds as he breathes through the plastic holes that are supposed to be nostrils. He pushes the glasses up on his face again and smiles, and Karkat looks at him like he’s an alien and finally says _what the fuck are you wearing? Every time I think I have you figured out, you fucking surprise me again and manage to do something even more ass wrenchingly stupid_ and _why_ is his stomach suddenly doing that funny flippy thing?

 _Karkat Vantas doesn’t wear cologne._ He figures this out when they’re sprawled out on his bed watching Hitch because Karkat finally agreed to hang out with him and watch movies but only if he got to choose the film. Con Air will have to wait and he’s strangely okay with that, because he’s spending a whole entire day with this funny guy that he can’t stop thinking about and they are probably going to be really good buddies soon and that’s why he is excited and not because of anything else. They’re both on their stomachs, side by side, and then he catches a whiff of the most amazing scent, so he leans closer to smell it a little better. Karkat turns to face him and there’s confusion written all over his face and _oh_ , he guesses he just really liked Karkat’s cologne and he was trying to figure out what it was and _ohhh, you don’t wear cologne and that kind of makes this seem a little creepy, haha,_ he laughs but his face is red and _ohgod_ , it’s not his fault that he smelled so warm and spicy and exactly the way you would want skin to smell and now it seems like a really good idea to pay attention to Will Smith and Kevin James and not the way Karkat has shifted uncomfortably next to him.

 _Karkat Vantas is impatient._ They’re only a quarter of the way through the movie when Karkat tilts his chin up and mutters something about _not waiting anymore and stupid teeth and fuck you for being the way you are_ and oh, he is being kissed, he is being kissed and oh, it’s really nice and wow, words aren’t really working for him right now, and maybe that’s alright, because _ohhhgod,_ he doesn’t have to see him smile anymore because he can feel it against his lips.


End file.
